


[Podfic] The Penthouse

by Evillullaby



Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Closeted Characters, Crowley accidentally adopts a human, Crowley has human friends, Crowley over time (1967-present), Crowley the (un)friendly neighbour demon, Crowley's Mayfair flat, Fluff, M/M, Part 2 may upset some readers (but it can be skipped), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shenanigans, about 0.0001 seconds of angst then it's over, crowley is soft, just a little heteronormativity, outsider pov, struggling with homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillullaby/pseuds/Evillullaby
Summary: There's an apartment block in Mayfair, where a demon lives on the top floor. He's an interesting neighbour, to say the least.(Or: Crowley sees a tragic human and accidentally adopts him)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship, OC relationships (mentioned)
Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] The Penthouse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Penthouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112094) by [WorseOmens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorseOmens/pseuds/WorseOmens). 



> Chapter 2:The end of Leo's story  
> WARNING: do NOT Listen unless you want your heart broken

Listen to Podfic on Tumblr

[Chapter 1: part 1](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/637536779197612032/podfic-of-the-penthouse-by-worseomens-chapter-1)

[Chapter 1: part 2](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/637536935145029632/podfic-of-the-penthouse-by-worseomens-chapter-1)

[Chapter 2](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/637537158569345024/podfic-of-the-penthouse-by-worseomens-chapter-2)

Listen to Podfic on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/evillullaby-podfic/episodes/The-Penthouse-Podfic-enqnpp)

MediaFire Download [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/iea7ewqxfqqa13k/The_Penthouse.mp3/file)


End file.
